Deep in My Heart
by Nellie9109
Summary: Julia Johnson is an All-American witch from Texas. Her life was perfect. Until, she had to transfer to a new school. Hogwarts? Yes. She is going over seas to the best wizarding school in the world. Will Julia like it? Will she make friends and find love?


"Jules, what the matter?" my mother asked concerned when I interrupted her watching soap operas.

I stampeded in the house with tears streaking down my face and red, puffy eyes. I ignored her question and ran upstairs to my room and locked the door. I cried on my bed for what seemed like hours.

My name is Julia Johnson. I am about 5'9; fit, caramel colored skin, black hair, and brown eyes. I am 16 and live in Austin, Texas with my parents and two siblings. My older brother, Dwayne, just graduated from school last year and my baby sister, Amber, is six years old. Oh, I am a witch and half-blood. I attend Texas School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I was known around the school as the popular girl. No need to sound conceited, but I practically ran that school! Teachers and students both loved me. Boys wanted me and girls envied me. I had good grades, quidditch captain at my school, and still had a social life. I had two best friends that had my back.

Marcela Lopez, Zoë Calhoun, and I have been best friend since kindergarten. Marcela is a crazy, free-spirited girl. She the type of girl who just breaks out into song or dance in the most random places. She is very flirtatious with the guys. I mean, who wouldn't want her she's gorgeous. She is 5'6; Latina, curvaceous, dark brown hair, and hazel eyes. Also, when I'm sad, she always cheers me up with her jokes. Zoë is a shy and quiet girl but is very sweet and caring. She has great taste in fashion and music. I always loved having conversations about her with those subjects. Zoë told me she wanted to be a famous fashion designer one day. She makes her own clothes and they are **FIERCE!** She is 5'5; fair-skinned, very petite, dirty blonde hair, and jade colored eyes.

But now my life is terrible! I have no friends or no social life. The guys still want me but in another way. School is like HELL!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*Flashback*

This whole fiasco started two weeks ago on a Sunday night. I went to Joe Merritt's house party at his. I was with Marcela and Zoë. Marcela has the biggest crush on Joe. We are in 5th year and he is in 7th year. He was okay looking besides the fact of his humungous forehead he had. That was why I wasn't attracted to him. But Marcela thought he was God. At the party, we were having a good time. But I was having a splendid time! I was drinking heavenly and was drunk out of my mind! I was trying to look for Marcela and Zoë but I ran into Joe. We started talking and having a good time. He pulled me on the dance floor and we were dancing. Some guy was taking pictures around the party when he came to Joe and I. I wanted to be funny and I lifted up my shirt to show my bra. Soon it hit me that I wore a halter top, I wasn't wearing a bra! Guys around the room were wolf-whistling at me and cheering on like it was a show. Without knowing, Marcela saw the whole thing.

I went back to school the next day with the worst hangover in the world. I didn't remember anything from the party last night. I went up to my locker and my friends were my locker neighbors. "Hey girls!" I said cheery as usual.

Marcela looked like she wanted to kill me and Zoë had a disappointed look on her face. I was confused a hell.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Don't try to act stupid. You know what you did last night," Marcela hissed at me.

Now I was _really _confused. "What do mean? What happened?" I asked concerned. Zoë came up to me and told me everything that happened.

"WHAT?" I yelled. I couldn't believe what I did last night. How could I have done that to Marcela? To myself?

"Marcy, I am _so _sorry! I was drunk and I wasn't thinking." I pleaded desperately.

"Of course you knew! You knew I liked him! I thought you were my friend and I thought you would never hurt me! You're just a slut!" she yelled with such wrath that everyone in the hallway just stopped and listened to our conversation. After Marcela said that she stormed off to her first class with Zoë trailing behind her. Zoë looked at me and shook her head before turning the corner. I stood there stunned, as if I was frozen. People in the hallway were still looking at me.

"What the hell are you looking at?" I roared and went to my Charms class.

During those 10 days (two weeks of school), Marcela and Zoë still wouldn't talk to me. Every time I would pass them in the hallway, see them in the lunch room, or in class, Marcela would glare at me and Zoë would just shake her head. The whole school later found out about my _wardrobe malfunction_. Girls would call me slut, whore, bitch, and skank in the hallway and guys would constantly ask me out _for a good time._ Hell no! I was humiliated in this school. I felt alone. (Long story, I know!) 

Anyways, I'm in my bedroom crying to what seems like hours.

"Alohomora," my mother whispered. She came in my room looking concerned. My parents knew what happened with me. I was grounded for a week. But hey, were would I want to sneak out to? My mom sat on my bed and I put my head in her lap. She stroked my hair.

"Rough day at school?" mom asked concerned.

"Obviously, they still won't talk to me. I don't want to go to school tomorrow!" I pleaded.

"Hon, tomorrow is the last day of school. You don't want to run away from yo' problems. That's how they never get solved. Okay?" My mom explained.

"Okay, but I'm not goin' back to that school ever again" I said finally.

"Okay, hon. Get freshened up. Dinner'll be ready soon," said my mother.

"Alright," I said getting up to go to the bathroom. But my mom pulled me into a hug first.

After I broke from her hug I washed my face. I was thinking about what school I was going to.

(I hope you guys like it! This is my first story! Review and be brutally honest. Thank you!) 


End file.
